A solo cuatro segundos
by Ray Wolf Aran
Summary: Uno necesita mínimo cinco segundos para pensar las cosas, pero a veces la vida no te da ni siquiera uno


Y muy bien, sean todos muy bienvenidos a al siguiente fic "A solo cuatro segundos". Me parece que éste es el primer fic, en español, en el cual es principal Bill Grey. Les digo de antemano, antebrazo y antecodo, que este fic no es de mi totalidad, la idea y información es de mi prima Rui que está aquí a mi lado, pero no quiere hablar. Bueno, disfruten, espero.

* * *

**A solo cuatro segundos**

_No te preocupes Bill, tómate tu tiempo_

_Atte. Fox_

El bulldog volvió a leer aquel mensaje de su celular, para luego cerrarlo. Se reacomodó en su cama, dejó su celular en su pecho y enfocó su vista en el techo blanco de su habitación, la cual hace tiempo que no veía. Se quedó pensando en lo feliz que estaba todo en esa mañana, aunque fue a dejar a su familia al aeropuerto. Como él y su hermanita actuaban como dos locos mientras todos les miraban, aunque haga el ridículo a Bill no le interesaba por hacer un recuerdo feliz con esos dos pequeños niños los cuales lo son todo para él.

-Ya, suéltate pequeña –Pidió dulce el buldog a su hermana quien estaba arrastrándose abrazada de su cintura- Vamos que estoy un poco cansado –La pequeña accedió a aquella petición y lo soltó. Ambos se fueron a sentar a unos puestos alejados a su familia. Bill comenzó ver unas cosas en su celular, y la su hermana miraba lo que hacía hasta que él se dio cuenta y cubrió su celular- Que eres metiche, deja de ver mis cosas

-Ni que tuvieses algo que esconder Bill –Respondió ella.

Bill solo rió y se concentró en leer un poco. Su expresión cambió de un instante a otro a los poco segundos de leer algo en su celular. Se levantó de su puesto, dejando a su hermana con la duda en su cabeza, salió fuera del aeropuerto. Ella lo vio, a través de las puertas de vidrio, caminar de un lado a otro haciendo una que otra llamada. Su rostro no mostro ninguna expresión de alegría, sino de preocupación. Luego de una última llamada colgó y quedándose unos momentos viendo su celular suspiro. Se dirigió a un pequeño parque en frente del aeropuerto y se sentó en el pasto, con la vista desviada del frente.

Hace unas siete horas antes, muchísimo más al sur del aeropuerto de Corneria un zorro café claro y un halcón azul salían del un apartamento, el halcón era el más sobrio entre ambos, tras de ellos salía una gata rosa un poco pasada de copas.

-¿Ya se van, chicos? –Preguntó sin un tono tan definido, por como hablaba, si uno no la veía pensaría que estaba completamente sobria- Vamos no sean tan aburridos, al menos quédense a dormir

-No Katt –Contestó el halcón- No importa, ya tenemos que irnos, adiós

-Al menos los dejo abajo, que el recepcionista es muy olvidadizo y gruñón

Ninguno de las dos se negó a aquello, ya que tenía la razón. Los tres fueron bajando las escaleras pero encontraron la reja para bajar al tercer piso cerrada.

-Chicos espérenme aquí que tendré que volver a mi apartamento por las llaves

-Yo voy contigo, Katt –Avisó el halcón.

-No Falco, tu quédate con Fox aquí por si alguien abre, no demoro –Pidió.

-A Fox no le importa quedare un tiempo solo –Insistió. A Falco le gustaba estar a tiempos a solas con Katt, aunque no estaban saliendo o algo, igual le gustaba y tenía que aceptarlo, al menos para sí mismo- ¿Verdad Fox? –Le habló a Fox, quien estaba asomado por el balcón de aquel piso mirando al cielo- ¿Fox?

El zorro soltó un suspiro y dijo:

-Solo digo que: Dejo mi vida en tus manos, Falco –Al terminar volteó a verlo directamente a los ojos

El halcón no entendió mucho lo que dijo su amigo y subió con su amiga por las llaves. Fox volvió a dirigir su vista en las estrellas del azul cielo de la noche de madrugada, se apoyó en el barandal de concreto del balcón para sentir aun más la brisa del más en su pelaje. Encontró una pluma de azul en los puños de su chaqueta, la sacó y se le quedó mirando, realmente se notaba que estaba desconcentrado a lo común. Luego se concentró hacia abajo a ver los autos pasar de una lado otro, algo rápidos.

-¿Por qué tanto apuro? Si estuviesen aquí en estos momentos disfrutarían más de cada segundo que se están perdiendo –Quedó pensando un poco eso. Recordó cuando él y su ex novia iban a ese tipos de lugares juntos… iban- No sabes cuánto te extraño, Krystal… -Notó que un pequeño gatito negro se paró en la baranda- Hola amiguito –Levantó su mano para acariciarlo, el gatito no reaccionó para atacarlo, así que palpó su cabecita y prosiguió a acariciarlo cuando comenzó a ronronear- Eso pequeño –Entonces el felino paró, observó hacia abajo, Fox hizo igual. Logró ver un hombre caminar por la vereda bajo él. El gatito saltó al lado del sujeto a rozar su cuerpo contra sus piernas. El vulpino suspiro- Genial… -La criatura negra siguió al hombre, aunque éste lo ignoraba. Fox siguió al pequeño con la vista hasta que se alejó tanto que ya no logró verlo. Logró notar que ya no pasaba ningún vehículo por la calle y, aparte de aquel sujeto, tampoco alguien caminando por la acera. Volvió a sacar la pluma azul de su amigo y la soltó, dejándola caer hacia abajo. Cerró los ojos, para luego sentir una briza marina correr por su pelaje. Y el tiempo paró

Falco y Katt ya estaban llegando donde Fox, con la llaves, pero antes de llegar el halcón detuvo a la felina al tomarla del brazo. No supo porqué lo hizo, pero no podía dar vuelta a las cosas, la acercó a él y antes de darle un beso en los labios, ambos escucharon un golpe en seco. Bajaron rápido para encontrarse el piso totalmente vacío, sin Fox, vieron que la reja al tercer piso aun continuaba cerrada.

-¿Fox? –Llamó el halcón, no obtuvo respuesta.

-Quizás bajó cuando alguien abrió y cerró o alguien más lo hizo-Comentó Katt. Ella abrió la reja y comenzó a bajar.

-Eso espero –Susurró Falco, él sabía que Fox no bajo por las escaleras. Sé fue al balcón y, esperando estar equivocado, miró hacia abajo. Y no, no estaba equivocado- ¡Mierda, Fox! –Exclamó. Corrió hacia las escaleras, esquivando a Katt, y bajo casi a salto los escalones.

-Falco, ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó algo asustada por su probable respuesta.

-¡Fox cayó a la acera desde el balcón! –Gritó exaltado para volver a correr lo más rápido posible que le daban sus pies.

Katt no pudo creer aquellas palabras, pero no podía quedarse así. Corrió con Falco hasta salir del lugar, quedándose horrorizada por esa escena. El cuerpo de Fox, agonizando, yacía e el suelo, rodeado por un charco de sangre que salía de su nuca. Falco se encontraba a su lado, horrorizado, tratando de llamar una ambulancia desde su celular. Corrió a su lado. Trató de retener la hemorragia de Fox, pero era demasiado profundo el golpe. Fox solo veía a sus amigos con una sonrisa melancólica, para luego cerrar sus ojos.

Tras unos minutos llegó un vehículo, del cual bajo una zorra, sin siquiera frenar el auto, el cual avanzó unos cuantos metros más hasta detenerse completamente. Escucharon un grito desgarrados provenir de la zorra. Ambos levantaron la vista para encontrar a Krystal , con ojos llorosos, ellos sabía que aun lo amaba. Falco abrazó a Katt, pera alejarla de Fox y darle paso a Krystal. Se avalanzó al cuerpo de quien ha amado desde tiempo atrás, se dejo llorar en su mejilla cuando trataba de inspirar por última vez su olor. Ese sentimiento de dolor al no poder verlo antes de ir la estaba comiendo viva, se sentía horrible al haberse alejado de alguien de quien ya sabía que era una gran persona. Sabía que con intentar que la escuche al susurrarle que le amaba, pero él ya lo sabía, no necesitaba estar a su lado para saberlo

La pequeña bulldog salió del aeropuerto hacía el parque, se sentó al lado de su hermano y sin necesidad de preguntar el habló.

-Cuarto piso, un amigo acaba de caer del cuarto piso… Acabó de ver el último mensaje que me envió. Yo tena una misión y necesitaba personal, cuando se lo conté él se ofreció de inmediato a ayudarme, siempre así. Ésta mañana fui a una bencinera por el sencillo de su paga y en el mensaje me decía que no me preocupara, que le pagase cuando tuviera tiempo, pero ese tiempo ya se acabó. Recuerdo que él y yo siempre competíamos quien era el mejor, siempre alegre, aunque era un poco menor que yo, igual se sentía superior, sin parecer engreído. Aun no lo puedo creerlo, alguien como él no se pudo poder ido…

-Bill –Habló ésta vez ella- La gente no se va, que no puedas verle no significa que no esté

-Je –Rió un poco. Le desordenó un poco su pelo negro y le dijo- Vamos, ve a despedirte de Robert, que en unos minutos se va a ir el avión

-Bien –Se levantó, pero antes de caminar se volteó hacia él- Pero recuerda que él también es tú hermano

-Lo sé, en un segundo vo…

-No me refiero a él, Bill

Se dio la media vuelta y cruzó hasta el aeropuerto, dejándolo abstraído por ello.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, logró escuchar que golpeaban la puerta.

-Pase –Permitió entrar a su hermana, quien comía una paleta de helado- ¿Qué necesitas?

-¿Y, vas?

-No sé, no creo

-Respóndeme rápido, si yo o Robert nos morimos ¿Irías?

-Eso no tiene…

-Dije rápido –Exclamó firme.

-Totalmente –Respondió por fin.

-Ahí está la respuesta a tus dudas, ahora tú decides si hacerte caso o no –Y finalizando con eso, se marchó.

Bill se quedó pensando eso, recordó lo que ella dijo antes "Recuerda que él también es tú hermano". Prefirió en hacerle caso a su hermana más que a él, ya que eso era lo mismo de lo que él quería. No necesitaba arreglarse, ya estaba listo antes, solo que no estaba decidido, hasta ahora. Tomó sus llaves del auto, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermanita y se fue al funeral de Fox.

- Que lamentable que Slippy no haya llegado a despedirse de su amigo antes del entierro –Pensó el Bulldog- Pero ella tenía razón, no era necesario, ya que no se había ido, sino que no podemos verlo –Sacó de su bolsillo, algo que Falco le entregó, una pluma color azul, morado y rojo, después miró hacia el ataúd antes de ser tapado de tierra- ¿Verdad, Fox?

* * *

Bueno, si es realmente extraño éste fic, pero es difícil, desde éste punto de vista. Éste fic fue basado en un echo real, Fox, en éste fic, representa a Camilo Andrés Alfaro Campos, quien murió realmente el 21 de Septiembre de éste año y quisimos subir el fic hoy, ya que aquí en Chile éste día es para ver a tus queridos muertos, y ayer a los santos, por eso, para alguien quien aun está, pero no podemos ver. Bueno eso.

(Anexo): Sé que tengo mi fic de LO'D, pero piensen que no quiero esperar todo un año para que sea 2 de Noviembre otra vez. Y creo que éste fic parece más fic que el mio... pero bueno.

Y muy bien, nos veremos en el sigueinte capitulo de LO'D o otro fic... adiós

Rui Out

Ray Out


End file.
